disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters in The Buzz on Maggie
This following is a list of main and minor characters on the Disney Channel Original Series, The Buzz on Maggie. Main characters Maggie Margaret "Maggie" PeskyThe Buzz on Maggie episode: "Bugtillion" (Jessica DiCicco) is a 12-year old fly, she is the second oldest of the Pesky siblings and eldest sister. Maggie dreams of being a famous rock star and plays often on her pink double bass guitar, and she even bend the rules to make her dream become reality. She always gets herself in sticky situations, such as become a member of Buzzdale's all clubs to avoid a math test.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Club Hopping" Her best friend, Rayna Cartflight, often helps Maggie with her plans, even though Rayna does not like them. Maggie's rival, Dawn Swatworthy, is Buzzdale's snob and she always wins against Maggie.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "The Usual Insects" Maggie once had a crush on Aldrin's friend Troy, a math tutor. Another of Maggie's crushes was Brad Montergoe, Pupert's scout leader.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Scout of Order" Maggie is a seventh grade student at Buzzdale Academy in Stickyfeet. Her teachares are Mrs. Wingston in mathematics and science and Mr. Bugspit in history. Principal Peststrip has a watching eye on Maggie, because she often bends the rules. Once they teamed up, to bust some bullies. And in reward, Maggie would get her own radio show.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Radio Free Buzzdale" Maggie once worked at the gourmet restaurant Le Termite, a restaurant for termites. The food is made of wood. After Maggie got fired, she wanted to work at Buzz Burger, the fast food restaurant Aldrin works on.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Le Termite" Maggie and Rayna once opened up their on business called Sick Days, Inc. to get money for a concert. The Pesky family has a secret tradition of clogging. They clog at every family meeting. Maggie thinks this is extremely embarrassing and is not into clogging like all the other family members. Maggie and her family live in a milk carton. Occupations Maggie once worked at the gourmet restaurant Le Termite, a restaurant for termites. The food is made of wood. After Maggie got fired, she wanted to work at Buzz Burger, the fast food restaurant Aldrin works on. In the episode "Sick Days, Inc.", Maggie and Rayna opened their own business. Personality Maggie is very cute, spunky and ambitious. Although good at heart, she can be rather selfish or manipulative if it helps her achieve something she wants. Her defining characteristic is her dream of becoming a famous rockstar, which she often fantasizes about. Early Life Not much is known about Maggie's early childhood. A baby picture of her as a maggot is shown in "The Candidate". When Maggie and Rayna was around 4 years old, they painted on kindergarten. Rayna had a dream of being an artist and painted something that looked like a tree, but it was a "magical city with a king and a queen and four fairly princesses", and then she called Maggie a "dream killer". It is revealed that she took Aldrin's place as uncle Zeb's favorite child when she was 7 years old. Singing career Maggie had a small singing career in "The Price of Fame", when Pupert wanted her to sing "Lucy", the song he wrote to his crush. Maggie performed the song at show and tell in Pupert's class, but everyone thought it was lame and boring. Then Maggie started singing a new song she made up at that moment, "Tony the Tick". Later, Maggie promised to sing Pupert's song on Lucy's birthday party, but, all the kids wanted Maggie to sing "Tony the Tick". After the party, Maggie promised, once again, that she will sing Pupert's song, but this time just for Lucy. They decided that Maggie would sing it at the playground. But Maggie could not make it, because all her fans chased her all over Stickyfeet. When she finally got there, Lucy had left and Pupert was really sad. Later, Maggie performed at Cheese E. Mc Buzzy's in front of all her fans. She saw how sad Pupert was, and she finally sang "Lucy". When she started singing, all of her fans left, because they think she is singing a bad song. And then, her career was over. The Flaming Moths Maggie has written a song to The Flaming Moths' lead singer Gunther. In the final episode of the series, "Life with Maggie", Maggie is finally becoming a famous rock star. When Maggie joins The Flaming Moths band, she is saying goodbye to the Pesky family. Maggie, Gunther and two members of the band will performed in rock concerts all around the world. Relationships Family =Aldrin Pesky = Maggie and Aldrin are rivals most of the time. They are fighting and playing pranks on each other. Aldrin thinks that Maggie needs to learn a few things about being famous. But he is sometimes on Maggie's side, when they are playing pranks on their little brother Pupert.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Scare Wars" Maggie and Aldrin both want to be uncle Zeb's favorite relative, as "the red favorite hat" prove. The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Rottingmuck Ranch" =Pupert Pesky = Pupert and Maggie are most like friends, but Maggie is often using him for her own wants and needs. =Bella Pesky = Bella can just say "goo" and "gah". Maggie wanted Bella in a sister act for a baby food commercial. =Chauncey and Frieda Pesky = Maggie has a brief relationship with her parents. Because of her insane plans, she often gets in a lot of trouble. Chauncey and Frieda understands Maggie and are just punish her if she really deserves it. Best friend =Rayna Cartflight = Rayna and Maggie has a different kind of best friend relation. Sometimes they are best friends, and sometimes they are kind of enemies, because of Maggie's often selfish needs but Rayna's no perfect either. Appearance Maggie has a pink hair. Before she was age of 12, she was a cute, sweet and beautiful little fly girl. She wears a pink dress with short puffy sleeves, white gloves, blue dress, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. When she was 12, She was a punk rock teenage fly girl. She wore a cyan shirt with a white star, white gloves, orange skirt, pink socks, and black boots. Catchphrase "Fantascious" is the only catchphrase used by Maggie. Sometimes she says "fantabulous" or "fabulicious". Rayna Rayna CartflightThe Buzz on Maggie episode: "Lunchlady" (Cree Summer) is Maggie's best friend, although Maggie often break promises, because of Maggie's selfish interests. Rayna always finds flaws in Maggie's plans, even if her own plans are even more strange, but they are often nearly impossible to complete. Rayna has big yellow glasses, a striped shirt and a skirt. Rayna's family is quite unknown, only her mother appeared in two episodes. It is unknown if she has any siblings. Rayna live with her mother in a brown boot. Aldrin Aldrin Pesky (David Kaufman) is the oldest of the Pesky siblings. He describes himself as "excellent" and he is the captain of Buzzdale Football Team.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Training Days" Aldrin has practiced long and hard to become a fame, while Maggie is trying to cutting corners on the road to success. Their rivalry seems to stem from early childhood, when Maggie replaced Aldrin as Uncle Zeb's "favorite" child and no amount of effort on Aldrin's part could win back that coveted position. In addition to squabbling and competing with his sister, Aldrin often bullies his younger brother Pupert. However he views Pupert as far less of a threat than Maggie, and will sometimes team up with him to outsmart Maggie. Of his siblings he seems to tolerate Bella the most and was visibly upset when she went missing. Aldrin works part-time at a local fast food restaurant called Buzz Burger. His name is a reference to Buzz Aldrin, an astronaut. Like Maggie, Aldrin is selfish and only thinks about himself and what he wants but not like her he cares about his family and friends. Pupert Pupert Pesky (Thom Adcox) is a the second youngest of the Pesky siblings. He's clumsy and loves to have fun. Once Pupert had a crush on a girl called Lucy.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "The Price of Fame" He wrote a song to her, that Maggie performed in front of whole Stickyfeet. Then he and Lucy went together. Pupert takes great pride in the small tasks he accomplishes. He is an expert at photography and tattling and has a big sweet tooth. Unlike Aldrin and Maggie, Pupert isn't selfish. He thinks about others and their wants instead of himself and his needs. Bella Bella Pesky (Tara Strong) is the youngest of the Pesky siblings and is still in the stage of a maggot. Like Maggie, she has pink hair. She can juggle, dance breakdance and ballet.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Sister Act" Bella does not have a big part in any episode, except "Sister Act." In all the other episodes, she is often just sitting at dining table. Even though she doesn't have any arms, she has her own fork and glass. Bella and Maggie are great friends. Bella is unable to talk, but the voice in her head is that of a middle aged man, although she doesn't talk she seems to perceive herself as talking anyway. She can only say "Gah" and "Goo". Chauncey and Frieda Chauncey (Brian Doyle-Murray) and Frieda Pesky (Susan Tolsky) are the parents to the Pesky children. Chauncey, the father of Maggie and her siblings, believes in tough love when it comes to parenting. He has proved to be strict but understanding when it comes to his children's situations. He sometimes turns to his journal that he wrote as a kid to help relate to his children; but this is hard to do as the journal is out-dated and peppered with 1970s slang. Chauncey had many business when he was young. For example, he was a street mime at spring, shuffled drive ways in the winter, and seeded gardens in the summer. Chauncey's and his sister Florence has the same head shape. Chauncey has also three brothers.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Pesky's Unclogged" Frieda is the mother of Maggie and her siblings, often backs her husband up when it comes to punishing her children. She appears to be the typical housewife who cooks, cleans, and watches the young Bella constantly. Sometimes Frieda gets tired of passing children, and just want to relax by herself. She enjoys shopping a great deal. Frieda's brother, Zeb, owns a bacteria ranch that the family briefly visits.The Buzz on Maggie episode: "Rottingmuck Ranch" Chauncey and Frieda first met on a clogging disco. Dawn Dawn Swatworthy (Tara Strong) is the school diva and Maggie's rival. She tricks many teachers and adults that she is sweet with her excessive flattery and always ties at everything against Maggie. Dawn is vain, shallow, bad-tempered, selfish, and is the school's most popular girl. Dawn sees herself like a celebrity and does not care about anyone else. Gym Shorts Kid is her biggest fan and often gives her his shorts as gift for respect. Dawn has two unnamed friends that is always following her. Dawn was in charge of the Bugtillion ball and her mother was in the board. Dawn is also a cheerleader. She is the top salesperson for four found raisers in a row. Dawn had starring appearances in "The Candidate", "The Usual Insects", "Scum Bites", and "Bugtillion", and cameo appearances in "The Science Whatchamacallit", "Lunch Lady", "Sick Days, Inc.", "Metamorpho Sis", and "Training Day". She appeared in a total of 9 episodes. Recurring characters Kids *'Dawn's lackeys' (Pat Musick) are Dawn's two friends. They are always following her. *'Maria Monarch' (Tara Strong) is a monarch butterfly. She came to Stickyfeet because her father was tired of the whole South America to North America-thing. Maria later became the most popular girl in school, after Maggie and Rayna gave her a make-over. Maria won Homecoming Queen, but Pupert had count the votes wrong so Dawn won instead. Although everyone wanted Maria to win. Maria appeared again in "The Hangout", where she helped Maggie and Rayna to keep their hangout. Her last appearance was in "Synchronized Flying", where she was supposed to compete in a Synchronized Flying competition with Rayna. *'Eugene and Wendell' (Jess Harnell) are two genius beetles. The only difference between them is their ties; Eugene's green and Wendell's red. They are good friends with Maggie and Rayna and they often help them with their plans. *'George' (Jeff Bennett) is Aldrin's dumb best friend. He is a huge fly with tiny wings. Like Aldrin he is a member of Buzzdale Academy's Football Team and wears a jacket just like Aldrin. George overreacts a lot. *'Ruben "Gym Shorts Kid"' (Cree Summer) is a small fly which love his gym shorts just as much as he loves Dawn. He is a member of the Chess Club. Gym Shorts Kid is a close friend to Maggie and Rayna. *'Melvin Stinkleton' (Kevin Michael Richardson) is a stink bug that thought Maggie was in love with him, because she defended him against some bullies. Later, Melvin wanted to go on a date with Maggie at the Stickyfeet Swamp Club. Maggie just wanted to be friends, but Melvin thought they were a couple. Maggie later told him she wasn't his boyfriend. Melvin is a good friend with Maggie, Rayna, and Gym Shorts Kid. *'Lacey Ladybug' (Laraine Newman) is a ladybug who transferred to Maggie's school from her old school in Beverly Gardens. She enjoys bossing other students at Buzzdale Academy around and acting as though she is better than them. In her only appearance she makes up an entire lie about what a superior life she had in Beverley Gardens. However, Maggie unveils her lies in the end of the episode, and she becomes somewhat a normal kid, though she still remains the total snob she was to begin with. Lacey is seen at the movie theater in "Metamorpho Sis". *'Snapercival "Snap" Carpenter' (Scott Bullock) is a bully ant as has a lot of embarrassing secrets. His parents call him Percy. Snap has a crush on Dawn. *'Chip' (Candi Milo) is a school reporter on Buzzdale Daily Buzz. He is known for his enthusiastic catchphrase "What a scoop!" *'Lefty' (Jeff Bennett) is a school bully. *'Troy' (Jeff Bennett) is a math tutor at Buzzdale Academy that both Maggie and Rayna had a crush on. But he was not interested in younger immature flies, so Maggie and Rayna decided to show him how mature they were. They failed their math test so they could be tutored by him, and a war between them started. Maggie got an A+ on a test and did not have to be tutored anymore. But then she found out that Rayna made her test. Later, Maggie went to Rayna's house and Mrs. Cartflight said that Rayna was tutored at the beach. When Maggie arrived a fight between her and Rayna started. They tried as much as possible to show Troy that they were not immature, but after all, he thought they were even more immature. Maggie and Rayna decided to not care about him and become friends again. *'Brad Montergoe' (Jess Harnell) is Pupert's fly scout leader that Maggie had a crush on. She thought that he was good-looking and then he walked to her. They talked and he asked her out. Then Maggie saw Brad putting on his scout uniform and her head explode. Later, Maggie told Rayna the whole situation and Rayna said that "the Fly Scouts is an evil organization!". Maggie did not give up, she changed the scouts' uniforms to something cooler. Then the scout president made an unexpected visit at a scout meeting, and Brad got fired as the scout leader because of the uniforms. The president later decided that Brad would come back, if Maggie could play some songs on her guitar. Later, Maggie had to sing songs and play her guitar with false teeth and a pair of silly glasses *'Carmela' (Tara Strong) is a butterfly that was Maggie's little sister in the "Big Brother/Sister" program. She was in her cocoon until she learned how to be nice to people. *'Dana' (Cree Summer) is a fly that was Rayna's little sister in the "Big Brother/Sister" program. *'Lucy' (Candi Milo)is a fly in Pupert's class. He had a crush on her and wrote her a song that Maggie performed at Cheese E. Mc Buzzy's. Pupert and Lucy went together, but after "The Price of Fame" they are never seen together, but Lucy appeared in many episodes. *'Sparky' is a kid in Maggie and Rayna's class. *'Julio Hairlegger' is a kid in Maggie and Rayna's class. *'Jimmy' is a kid in Maggie and Rayna's class. His mother was one of the parents that took over the school. *'Bernice' is a small library loving student. She appears in the background in many episodes. *'Link' (Kevin Michael Richardson) is a spider and the supervisor of the Knitting Club. *'Spencer' is a shy spider that joins the Knitting Club in "Club Hopping". *'Lucas' (Tara Strong) is a tall fly who speaks with a puberty voice. He appears in many episodes. *'Tammy Zesty' (Tara Strong) was Rayna's best friend when they were little, but then she moved away from Stickyfeet. She came back in "Best Best Friends", which ruined Maggie and Rayna's best friend relationship for a short while. Adults *'Principal Peststrip' (Jeff Bennett) is the principal at Buzzdale Academy. He puts himself and his needs before the school. Peststrip has three pink poodle pet germs. Peststrip is always having a watching eye on Maggie, since she is often breaking the rules. He is also seen to have a slight of a crush on Mrs. Wingston. He adores Maggie's brother Aldrin, because he is the star quarterback in Buzzdale's football team. *'Cornelius Bugspit' (Curtis Armstrong) is Maggie and Rayna's history teacher. He is a good friend with Maggie's father, Chauncey. Bugspit is the editor of the school paper, Buzzdale Daily Buzz. He also directs the school play for the Royal Insect Academy Drama Contest every year, which has never been a success. *'Mrs. Wingston' (Candi Milo) is Maggie and Rayna's teacher in mathematics and science. Mrs. Wingston has a strict application of the rules and gets easily angry. She is the faculty adviser to the Knitting Club. *'Mrs. Lunch Lady' (Candi Milo) is the lunch lady at Buzzdale Academy. She is a huge fly. *'Nurse Hatchison' (Candi Milo) is the school nurse at Buzzdale Academy. She speaks with a foreign accent. *'Mr. Gnatson' (Brian Doyle-Murray) is the faculty adviser to the Chess Club at Buzzdale. *'Mrs. Flybottom' (Candi Milo) is in charge of the "Big Brother/Sister" program. *'Larry' (Scott Bullock) is a frequently disgruntled wage slave, that works on different places in every episode. He was also in the civil defense program. Larry appeared in "The Hangout", "Slumber Party", "Spelling Bees", "Faking History", and "Racoooon!". *'Sparky's father' (Daran Norris) was the civil defense leader to protect Stickyfeet from the raccoon in "Racoooon!". *'Mr. Hairlegger' (Paul Rodriguez) was in the civil defense program to protect Stickyfeet from the raccoon. *'Mrs. Swatworthy' (Tara Strong) is Dawn's mother. She was in the Bugtillion board. *'New Maggie' (Dee Dee Rescher) is a circus performing roach that Chauncey and Frieda replaced Maggie with. Real name unknown. *'New Aldrin' (Jon Polito) is another of the circus performing roaches. He replaced Aldrin. Real name unknown. *'New Pupert' (Jon Polito) was Pupert's roach replacement. Real name unknown. *'Wally' is a rare "triple spotted multi prong stack beetle". His species are almost extinct. *'President Buzzworth' is the president in the country of the flies. Family *'Uncle Zeb' (Kevin Michael Richardson) is Frieda's brother and the Pesky siblings' uncle. He has his own bacteria ranch, that is known to be far away from Stickyfeet. Zeb gives the "red favorite hat" to a different favorite relative every time the Pesky family comes to visit. This was later changed when he found that the hat meant a lot to the kids. *'Florence Pesky' (Jeff Bennett) is Chauncey's sister. She lisps while talking and has the same head shape as all of her brothers, including Chauncey. Florence has a love to clogging. *'Mrs. Cartflight' (Kevin Michael Richardson) is Rayna's mother. Her husband, Rayna's father, was in the army. Mrs. Cartflight appeared for the first time in "Lunch Lady", and then again in "Hot for Tutor". She only has one or two lines each episode. *'Mr. Cartflight' is Rayna's father who was in the army. He never appeared on the show. Celebrities *'Jay Buzz-Z' (Jess Harnell) is a rapper and a parody of Jay-Z. *'The Flaming Moths' is a rock band Maggie and Rayna like. The lead singer is Gunther (Daran Norris). *'Chet Fass' (Jess Harnell) is a news reporter from Channel 12. He appeared in "Spelling Bees", "Racoooon!", and "Pesky's Unclogged". *'Spelling Bees' are four famous spelling bees that are very successful. Maggie and Rayna was a fan of them, until they revealed how mean they were in real. Fictional characters *'Flyinator' (Daran Norris) is a frog character in the movie trilogy, The Flyinator. The films are rated FM, for "flying mature". It is a parody of The Terminator. *'The Prancing Princess' is the main character in the film with the same name. *'James Bug' is a character in the James Bug movies. He is a parody of James Bond. Animals *'Germy' (Kevin Michael Richardson) is a pet germ that Maggie took home. He later escaped and caused chaos. Germs that make human sick are forbidden in Stickyfeet. Humans *'Mr. Sizemore' is an attraction for flies. Thirteen flies have flown to their doom in his mouth. He is called Mr. Sizemore by the flies. References Category:Characters Category:Lists